


(несколько) раз

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Юта решается на первый шаг (несколько раз).
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 1





	(несколько) раз

**Author's Note:**

> song: EXO — First Love

Сегодня _тот самый день_ , и Юта, наверное, впервые в жизни чувствует такой подъем.

Он просыпается утром, ощущая себя прекрасно выспавшимся. Одевается и умывается, улыбаясь себе в зеркале. И, когда он выходит из дома, встречаясь с Тэеном, чтобы вместе пойти в школу, тот не сдерживает смеха при виде друга. Это поднимает настроение Юте еще больше.

— Ты серьезно настроен, — фыркает Тэен.

Юта пожимает плечами, перекидывая через плечо лямку от школьной сумки.

— Я готовился к этому все каникулы, — он поднимает руку, прикрывая глаза от солнца.

Начало сентября выдалось жарким.

  
  
  


Вообще, обычно, Юта не горит желанием оказаться в школе, но сегодня особенный день, и он почти влетает в класс. Он привлекает внимание на несколько секунд, но все быстро возвращаются к своим делам.

Тэен подталкивает его дальше, когда Юта внезапно замирает. Они проходят к своим местам молча, и, уже усевшись, Юта окидывает взглядом присутствующих. Когда Тэен вновь смотрит на него, Юта плотно поджимает губы, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по столу.

— Еще несколько минут до начала занятий, — пытается подбодрить его Тэен. — Он еще появится.

Юта уже собирается ему ответить, когда слышит смех, доносящийся из коридора. У него внутри все сжимается, и он не замечает, что задерживает дыхание за секунду до того, как в класс входят несколько его одноклассников.

Юта быстро разворачивается на стуле, чтобы сидеть лицом только к Тэену, и немного опускает голову. Он игнорирует смешок друга и косит взгляд в сторону.

Он не может определить, пропустило ли его сердце удар или наоборот ускорилось, но сидящий на другом конце класса Тэиль точно этому виной.

Во время перерыва Юта тащит Тэена к лестнице. В классе он находиться не может.

Юта садится на ступеньки повыше и прячет лицо в ладонях. Тэен хочет его как-то поддержать, но не успевает - прежде, чем он успевает что-либо сказать, в Юту прилетает пакетик молока. Следом, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек, возле Юты садится Джонни.

Юта недовольно потирает пострадавшее плечо, затем не менее недовольно открывает упаковку с напитком.

— И почему ты такой мрачный? — вместо ответа на вопрос друга, Юта сначала запрокидывает голову, после чего опускает ее на плечо Джонни, вздыхая.

Не получив должного ответа, Джонни переводит внимание на прислонившегося спиной к стене Тэена. Тот пожимает плечами, прежде чем сказать:

— Он опять сомневается.

Джонни понимающе кивает.

— Я не сомневаюсь, просто… — возражает Юта, но не договаривает.

— Не уверен, — фыркает Джонни, за что получает локтем в бок. — Хорошо, что тебя останавливает теперь? Неужели разлюбил? — новый удар по ребрам на этот раз больнее предыдущего.

Юта выпрямляется и задумывается, чтобы подобрать слова.

— Просто… вокруг него было так много людей, — Юта опускает голову. — Я не хотел ему мешать.

— Ты бы не помешал, эй, — Джонни треплет по голове, и Юта опять возвращает свою голову ему на плечо.

— На самом деле, — заговаривает Тэен, — я удивился, что все хотели с ним поговорить. До каникул он общался только с Сынван, разве нет?

На несколько секунд на лице Джонни отображается мыслительный процесс:

— Она же теперь встречается с Сыльги из моего класса, — догадывается он. — Сыльги довольно популярна, возможно, он просто попал под излучение чужого любопытства. Плюс, я сталкивался с ним перед началом учебы, он немного изменился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не понимает Юта. Джонни ведет плечами.

— Ну, новая прическа, конечно, хорошо выглядит, — соглашается Тэен.

— А? — Юта все так же непонимающе смотрит на друга. — Правда, я даже не заметил. Он выглядит прекрасно как обычно. И если все эти остальные думают так же, как вы, они не заслуживают быть рядом с ним.

— Значит, ты подойдешь к нему и заговоришь с ним? — хмыкает Джонни, вскидывая бровь.

— Нет.

Джонни закатывает глаза, но не настаивает. Он тоже вздыхает и спрашивает Тэена:

— А у тебя как дела?

Тэен пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд на окно, смотря на проплывающие по нему облака.

— У вас физкультура где будет?

Джонни тоже смотрит в окно.

— На улице, если успеем до дождя.

Юта завязывает шнурки на кроссовке, когда вновь слышит знакомый смех.

Он тут же выпрямляется и невольно скользит взглядом по чужим ногам. Тэен предчувствует дальнейшие действия друга за секунду до того, как тот их совершает, поэтому не пугается, когда Юта бьется головой ему в спину.

Тэен многозначительно похлопывает его по спине.

— Хочу держать его за руку, хочу обнимать его, говорить ему милые вещи, — хнычет Юта.

Тэен кивает.

— Все это будет, если подойдешь к нему сейчас и признаешься, — Тэен чувствует, как Юта качает головой. — Не будет или не подойдешь?

— Оба, — признается Юта и отстраняется от друга.

  
  


На улице не так жарко, как утром, из-за того, что солнце скрылось за тучами.

И Юта все равно потеет из-за бега. Он находит немного несправедливым то, что кого-то тренер поставил играть в волейбол, а кто-то (Юта) должен бегать, чтобы его не выгнали из футбольной команды. Ему нравится бегать, но еще больше нравится Тэиль, и Юте обидно упускать возможность оказаться с ним в команде.

Юта как раз собирается пожаловаться на это Тэену, когда ему в спину врезается мяч. Удар больше внезапный, нежели сильный, но Юта все равно едва ли удерживает равновесие.

Он слышит, как кто-то из одноклассниц кричит извинения, но, развернувшись, застывает на месте. К нему с обеспокоенным выражением лица подбегает Тэиль. Он, наверное, просто стоял ближе всех к Юте, но ему все равно было не обязательно беспокоиться о нем.

— Ты в порядке? Проводить тебя к медсестре? — спрашивает Тэиль, заглядывая Юте в лицо.

Юта надеется, что его красные щеки можно списать на занятия бегом. 

Он подавляет желание отвернуться и убежать и, сглатывая, отвечает:

— Все прекрасно.

Тэиль заметно расслабляется.

— Сынван случайно, — продолжает он. — Я должен был поймать подачу. Если почувствуешь себя не хорошо, скажешь?

Юта собирается ответить, но замечает, как с очередным порывом ветра Тэиль приобнимает себя одной рукой. В отличие от Юты, он в шортах.

Юта, кажется, перестает дышать, когда он снимает свою ветровку, которую до этого завязал себе на пояс, и накидывает ее на плечи Тэиля.

Тэиль смотрит на него удивленно, и Юта удивлен не меньше. Тэиль неловко поправляет ветровку:

— До конца занятия несколько минут.

— Да, — кивает Юта и разворачивается, все еще не дыша. 

Он умрет, если так продолжится дальше, и последним его воспоминанием будет Тэиль с красным лицом и его курткой.

  
  
  


Тэен твердой рукой останавливает Юту.

Если бы Юта мог, он бы убежал или провалился бы под землю, но он не может. 

— Ты забыл куртку, — у Тэиля немного сбившееся дыхание. Он тоже уже переоделся, но не успел поймать Юту в раздевалке.

Он протягивает куртку Юте, и Юта также неловко забирает ее.

— Точно, спасибо.

Тэиль улыбается.

— Тебе спасибо, — он заправляет прядь себе за ухо и, быстро улыбнувшись стоявшему рядом Тэену, уходит: — Увидимся.

Тэиль быстро уходит, и Юта провожает его взглядом. Тэен закатывает и несильно пинает Юту:

— Что, все еще не собираешься признаваться ему?

Юта поначалу собирается ему ответить, но поджимает губы и быстрым шагом идет по направлению к классу.

— Это значит да или нет?

Юта правда не знает.

Всей его решимости хватает только на несколько встреч глазами и быстрые взгляды в сторону Тэиля во время занятий, когда тот полностью сконцентрирован на учебе и не замечает остальных.

Юта осторожно разглядывает его, но не может заметить ничего, о чем говорили Джонни и Тэен. Нет, совсем ничего не поменялось.

На перерывах сбегать сложнее, поэтому Юта рад, когда на большой обеденной перемене ему с Тэеном приходится помогать выжимать одежду Джонни — так же, как и у их класса, физкультура у Джонни была на улице, но им повезло меньше и под конец пошел сильный дождь. Тогда же Тэен делится с Джонни последними новостями, но Юта считает, что насмешки с их стороны — не так страшно, как… как что-то другое.

И, возможно, за всем этим он упускает одну важную вещь. На улице дождь.

На улице дождь, когда кончается последний урок.

На улице дождь, пока они с Тэеном и Джонни после уроков делают в библиотеке задания. И когда Юта с Джонни уходят на тренировку — тоже.

Дождь идет во время тренировки, поэтому она проходит в спортивном зале, и идет, но, может, чуточку слабее, когда Юта переодевается, а Джонни остается решать свои капитанские вопросы с тренером.

Когда Юта выходит на школьное крыльцо, он видит круги в лужах на асфальте, но тучи на небе уже не такие темные. Он не сразу узнает человека, стоящего на несколько ступенек ниже, пусть и пялился на эту спину почти непрерывно в течение нескольких часов до этого.

Тэиль стоит на ступеньках с не до конца раскрытым зонтом, и у него немного потерянный вид, когда Юта спускается к нему и встает рядом.

— Привет.

Тэиль мягко улыбается и кивает в ответ.

— Привет.

Юта думает, что теперь может идти дальше, но что-то не дает ему сдвинуться с места.

— У тебя тоже занятия в школе?

— Клуб, — кивает Тэиль. — А у тебя тренировка.

Юта тоже кивает и переводит взгляд на лужи впереди, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть появившуюся у него на лице улыбку.

— А чего ты ждешь? — продолжает Юта. — Дождь уже не такой сильный, к тому же у тебя есть зонт.

Тэиль неловко покрутил зонт у себя в руках.

— Решил дождаться, пока дождь совсем кончится.

Юта задерживает дыхание, прежде чем спуститься еще на несколько ступенек, оказываясь без защиты от дождя. Капли редкие, и все еще не очень приятно, когда они попадают на лицо, но это не смертельно.

— Давай, — Юта оглядывается на Тэиля. — Ты не растаешь от пары капель.

Тэиль не выглядит убежденным, но идет за Ютой. Юта смотрит на него с ухмылкой.

— Если я растаю, это будет на твоей совести.

Юта склоняет голову, задумываясь.

— Тогда мне нужно проводить тебя до дома, чтобы позаботиться об этом, — он смотрит куда-то вперед и прикусывает губу, дожидаясь вердикта:

— По рукам.


End file.
